


Encounters Underground

by peachpearpapaya



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Hypnotism, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Please Forgive me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season One Compliant, Smut, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpearpapaya/pseuds/peachpearpapaya
Summary: You just wanted to find out what was haunting the sewers of Ninjago City. Who knew you would end up like this?





	Encounters Underground

I was searching through the tunnels underneath Ninjago City. I had heard rumors of mysterious reptiles the size of a man. Some even said they were Serpentine, but even I, a lover of cryptids, knew that they had been long sealed away. There was no way they could be here. Whatever was there was new and exciting. With only my trusty flashlight, I traversed the dank sewers under the city. It smelled rancid, but whatever I found would be worth it. 

The further I walked, the dryer it got. It seemed at some point they become more so tunnels than sewer system. Suddenly, I heard the creeping of some creature. It sounded unnatural, not at all like something normal and welcoming. I turned around to follow the sound. The closer I got, though, the more uncomfortable I became. Slowly, my fast pace came to a crawl. I was uneasy, scared even, That wasn’t normal for someone like me, but I had to find out what it was. 

The dark tunnels didn’t ease my conscious any. I wish these were the alleys or forests. I knew them, not like this place. It was unknown. Somehow, though, that made it all the better. The unknown may have terrified me, but it was also what prompted me to go out and search for the unsearchable. It was thrilling. My flashlight made a short swoop across the tunnel when it shined across something. I walked forward to look at it. A scale! I knew it was a lizard. Then, I heard the low hiss of... Something. It sent shivers down my spine as I turned around to face the sound. I was scared to look and regretted it when I did. 

A tall, blue snake looked at me with ominous red eyes. He sneered at me like I was prey. If that didn’t get me running at that point, it was its long white fangs. I raced down the tunnel system. Fear coursed through my veins as images of that beast raced through my mind. Shiny blue skin, long sharp fangs, and an even longer tail. The patterns on its back and chest were so intricate, regal even. It made a… dark part of me satisfied. 

What’s wrong with you?! I thought to myself as I raced down seemingly endless halls. He's a monster! He was probably even Serpentine. 

Serpentine… they had been locked away. Hadn't they? It sent shivers down my spine. As I turned a corner, my blood ran cold. It was a dead end. End of the line. I turned around and heard the distinct slithering of the snake following me. I was done for. I held the flashlight out to gaze at whatever would claim me as its last meal, and it was… oddly gorgeous. I could tell it was definitely a ‘he’ with that broad, muscular chest and those strong arms. His gaze was intense and alluring. The hood was exotic and so well patterned. It made him look regal. My flashlight seemed to bounce off every scale, every spot, every tooth. He smiled at me as he approached. 

“Look at what the cat dragged in,” the handsome stranger said. I gulped. I couldn't speak. “For a human, you are quite lovely. Sssshame I can't keep you,” he said, sneer evident in his tone. What had I gotten myself into?! I was face to face with a cryptid, no, Serpentine that I thought, for some reason, was hot. And he called me lovely! This is so weird but also kind of nice. At least the feelings were somewhat reciprocated. 

He came very close to me and stared at me with those deep, red eyes. They were so infinite. I could get lost in them and happily never return. I got pulled in deeper and deeper. I think this was hypnotism. If it was, I would gladly be hypnotized by him. I could feel myself become pliant to the touch. He wrapped a strong hand around my arm. 

“No one knows... it’s just the two of us… maybe we can have some fun,” he said to himself. I’d have fun with him. Whatever he wanted. I just wanted to make him happy, please him. “I can’t just call you human, that would be no fun. What is your name?” He asked. Before I could even think, the words “[y/n]” spilled out of my mouth. He nodded. 

“I shall call you just that, [y/n]. Now, get down for me. On your knees.” I dropped ever so obediently. I would be good for him, make him happy. With a lick to the lips, he ran his hands down the sides of his hips, his thumbs facing inward and coming ever closer to a now emerging shaft. The more that came out, the more my mouth watered. He was so thick and long. On anyone else, it would have been unnaturally large, but on him, it fit so well. His regal and dominating aura made me so willing to submit. Now that he had it all out, I realized he was two-pronged. Not just one, but two dicks. Of course, someone like him would need more. 

“Now,” he continued, member standing in front of my face, “do the honors of pleasuring me.” Ever so pliant and willing to please, I opened my mouth and began to lick along the sides of one. I knew I couldn’t handle both at once, not yet, at least. I would. Soon. Anything for my master. I continued to work on making it well lubricated and hitting all of his sweet spots. I could tell by the way he twitched that he was enjoying it. I was glad I could make him happy. Now ready, I put my mouth on the tip of the one I had been working on. Slowly but surely, I made my way down, swallowing more and more. Soon I was at the base of his shaft, nose in his scales. He let out a long low moan and placed his hand on the back of my head. He pulled my head back only to push it forward. This is what he wanted, so I did just that. I bobbed my head along the shaft as another moan ripped out of the Serpentine’s throat. I pulled off only so I could begin on the other. 

He whined gently as I began to repeat the process on his other member. After some time, I started to give the other one some more attention. Using my hand, I rubbed the underside of the other shaft all the while licking this one. His breath hitched at the new sensation. I smiled as I placed my mouth at the tip. I hoped he was satisfied with my work. It continued to rub and lick him. I could feel him come closer and closer to a climax. The way his muscles strained, how his voice stuttered and hitched, how his hands grasped restlessly at my head and shoulders. I pulled off of him, ready to try something bold. 

Using one hand, I pushed both dicks together and put my mouth around them. This was almost too much for me, but I had to do it. For him, for my master. I pushed forward and I could feel his back arch and his hands tighten their grasp. I couldn't go any further, no matter how hard I tried. Tears streamed down my face. I was determined to do it. I had to do it. I pulled away to try again when he released his load. It splattered all over my face and chest. There was even some in my hair. He looked down at me, that afterglow accentuating his already perfect features. “You did perfect, [y/n].”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry you had to read that. Please forgive me. I'm never commissioning anything ever again.


End file.
